Wings of Fire Poetry
by LionHunter4867
Summary: I haven't seen that much Wings of Fire Poetry. Enjoy! I accept suggestions.
1. Turtle

**This is my first attempt at poetry, please give honest reviews**

There is no courage to be found

I don't have the wits or skills to be sound

Opportunities are throwing themselves at me

And I seem to miss them because I can't see

But I look back and I see them now

This I cannot take

How could I have missed them

I guess I'm not good enough

Or have any of the stuff

Decisions are coming, they are going to suffocate me

In that split second I cannot see

I make one hoping its right

But I'm going to be caught in the blight

I'm going to never see the light

I wallow in darkness and I think

In all of this darkness I'm going to sink

There is not any hope now

I am a nobody without know-how

I guess someone else will have to be the hero

 **Thanks for reading! Please give tips for improvement.**

 **From,**

 **A Beginning Poet Named LionHunter**


	2. Doubt

**Thanks for the support everyone! I will take one of your suggestions and have you guys guess in the comments .**

My tribe is the best, and nothing will change that

In wits, in skills, in combat

It is but the only shield I have from my confusion

Because with this tribe, with every dragon

The expectations are extremely high

If I'm not perfect, I will dissatisfy

I've been working as hard as I could

But it's not enough as it should

These dragons come into my life

And they meet all of my beliefs with so much strife

I wonder, during the time of the sun, the moon, the night

Am I wrong, or are they right?


	3. Ardent

**Hi guys! I will update as frequently as I can. Enjoy!**

In the kingdom, where there is so much divergence and disorder

In the city with the border

I grew up, had to steal

Hoping to please those I love, looking for their appeal

Why can't I have someone to take my loyalty

I try to be the best

Is it too much to ask to have someone impressed

With me

A leader, that's who I can follow

It won't be too much to swallow

But I have to go to a place

Are they mad at me, is that the case?

But I have found someone here

Will I be rejected, thats my fear

I try to be good, I don't know if it will ever be enough

Because right now, I'm in love

I can't have her, it's just too new

And since my friend is in love with her too

 **I would like too know if that was too short, if you guys want them longer. Please guess and review!**


	4. Conceal

**Thanks for reviewing! Here is a secondary character. See if you know who it is. I will update at random times so bear with me!**

 **InsertNameHere- I appreciate the positive reviews but please don't use mild profanity. Also I ship Moon and Qibli.**

On the battlefield

Where blood is shed and weapons everyone wields

Instead of troops, there are your siblings

Who fight with their claws and shield with their wings

I stay with my brother, and give a yelp

And my sibling comes, to give help

When I start to hope it might be ok

A warrior comes down with the intention to slay

And my sibling is gone

Her life is now over

Gone

And for this war, was just sacrificed like a pawn

Just for three dragons that wanted a crown

I can't think of this, I have to bury it deep down

Have to make it so even I can't think of it

To preserve my sanity

Then I see her, the warrior

The one that caused my siblings death

Who made her take her last breath

I can't take it, it's too late

Now I will make her suffer the same fate


	5. Alarm

Thoughts swirl around me

They drown out my voice

I just wish I had a choice

On whether to control it or not

In my mind, everyone's secrets get caught

This ability is a curse

And when I'm around dragons it just gets worse

My mother had to keep me safe

And the price of that was to live like a waif

To anyone who trys to talk to me

I clam up as they can see

Everyone blames me for a choice I didn't make

Its one that my mom made, for my sake

I didn't ask for this

It was an experience that I could have missed

Then she makes me go to school

I, her little diamond, her jewel

Then I go there and I meet my friends

I guess it was worth it to attend


	6. Misguided

My talons hold power

And beneath them they should cower

I do what is right

For the cause that I fight

My friends and people I care for

I will do anything to help them

Even if it causes mayhem

Because I love

All those that are beloved to me

But they should never disagree

Then why do they

The villain that I slay

They don't agree

They don't see

We could be happy

Guess I could change their mind

With this power that I hold

I'm now sold

But then the game has changed

And my freedom is exchanged

For a cause

The power in my claws

Is now

useless

and I am asleep, no mess

and I awaken, where everything I know is gone

 **I'm on break so now I can update! I wonder who this is... :)**


End file.
